Life After Surviving
by seriesluver99
Summary: Draco's life has been miserable, being forced to do his fathers bidding made him cruel and ignorant. His past controlled his whole life, but now he has been released for Azkaban, both hoping to start a new chapter in their lives. Hermione is the brightest witch her age, but her life isn't going exactly to plan. Can she and Draco but the past behind them and start again?
1. Prologue

When I turned seven, my father decided that any kindness in my heart needed to be erased.

My family was, and remains a traditional pureblood family, a family set in its unfair, discriminatory ways. A family that I was brought up to believe was the greatest, and strongest, family in Britain. My father decided that as I had turned seven it was about time for me to learn the ways of the Malfoys, starting with how he believed house elves should be treated. Up until that point I was allowed to talk to the house elves, even make them play with me; most likely because I was an only child and my mother felt sorry for me. On my seventh birthday my father forced me to punish one of the elves because the dinner wasn't cooked to the highest standard. I'm not proud of it, but at that age you do what your father tells you. I cried myself to sleep that night and no one came to comfort me, that was however, unfortunately just the beginning.

I was forced to be cruel and unkind, if I refused it was me that took the beating. That was what my childhood became, punishing innocent creatures and being punished if I was ever brave enough to be kind. People wonder why I ended up the way I am, I'd bet 100 Galleons that, that was one of the biggest reasons.

When I turned eleven, I got my Hogwarts letter, at that point everything got worst. I went to Hogwarts were I did the only thing I knew how to, and that was to be horrid and cruel to people that didn't deserve it. I did my school work, tormented Gryffindor's and plotted with my house mates. Then I got home for summer break; my father was furious. There was a Muggleborn girl who beat me, a pure blood, at basically everything, and she along with one of the Weasley boys and the boy that had destroyed the man my father had once served, Harry Potter had saved the school. I, on the other hand, had done nothing of any significance. I was a 'disgrace' according to my father; for that I was punished and even my poor mother could do nothing to stop it, because I deserved it. It caused me to become even crueller, and have a stronger hatred of the three star pupils of Hogwarts.

That trend continued throughout my school life, them saving the school and the world and me being punished for it. I hated them.

When I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts I was chosen to kill Professor Dumbledore. It was my duty, my chance to shine… I couldn't do it, unfortunately that didn't matter because Snape stepped up. Did that mean I had a little, light left in my black heart? Maybe. Needless to say my father was more than help to make me understand that I was a weak child, how basically wasn't man enough to do anything to please the Dark Lord. I was a disgrace, who had brought shame on my family.

I hated what I had become, a hopeless mess, who had no future. Being a death eater, was literally going to be the death of me, because as much as I don't like the Boy Who Lived, I had no doubt that he and his two companions would kill my _Master_ ; a master that I didn't what, a dark lord that I didn't want to support. When the three of them were caught and dragged into Malfoy Manor I wanted to scream, they weren't meant to be here, they were meant to be saving the world, like they had been doing for the past six years. I tried to bluff, tried to make it seem like I wasn't sure that it was in fact Harry, Ron, and Hermione. My sweet, aunt however didn't believe it and when she found the sword everything went to shit.

Taking them to the dungeon was one of the most difficult things I had to do, or so I thought, however walking back into that room to she the golden girl, the most talented witch of our age, arching her back in pain as my Aunt Bellatrix tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse, was definitely the worst, and longest few minutes of my entire life. The craving of the word 'Mudblood' into her arm just made everything worst. I was about to do something when Weasley and Potter appeared to save the day.

During the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter saved my sorry accuse of a life, and that's when I decided enough was enough. I abandoned my _Master_ , left him to die like he should have done all those years ago. I walked away, I wanted to start again, to forget all the utter nonsense my father had drilled into me since I could walk and talk. But of course that was never going to happen.

When I was twenty I was sentenced to two years in Azkaban prison, a light sentence, my mother received the same. My father however, was not so lucky being sentenced to spend the rest of his life in prison. I deserved it. No one visited me while a was in prison, accept Hermione, through she only came for information on my life and why I ended up the way I did. I told her everything; I think I even saw a glimpse of sympathy and sadness in her eyes.

When I was twenty-two, my mother and I were released from prison. The next chapter of my live was about to begin, hopefully it would be happier than the last twenty-two years of my life.

A/N- Thank you to neslihan13ismar for telling me that there was somehow codes added to this chapter. I didn't even notice them so thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

Turns out going to visit your boyfriend's enemy whiles his in prison, doesn't go down to well with your boyfriend.

The day I went to visit Draco Malfoy in Azkaban, was the day Ron Weasley cheated on me, and then tried to claim that the only reason that he had, had sex with someone else was because I was cheating on him _with_ Draco Malfoy. I had never heard such rubbish in the whole of my life, I mean first of all why on earth would I cheat on Ron, I love him with all my heart. Secondly I hadn't seen Draco since his trial, and thirdly I was visiting and interviewing him for work purposes, to ask him things about his life and family and why he had decided to become a Death Eater.

I remember telling Ron that I was going…

 _"_ _Morning 'Mione…" Ron said as I snuggled closer into his chest. "How'd you sleep?" That was the morning routine once we were both awake, say good morning and then make sure that neither of us had any nightmares._

 _"_ _Good. That new potion Ginny gave me really helped. You should try it sometime. I don't remember the last time I slept so well." I said. It really had, all the nightmares about Malfoy Manor and the war had haunted me since the end of the war; the same could be said for Ron and Harry. Ginny had committed herself to finding the best sleeping potion she could find, this current one was without question the best one yet._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'll try it sometime, but I wasn't too bad last night, only woke up once I think. I have an idea… How about we stay here all day?"_

 _"_ _Sorry," I said sitting up and stretching. "I have to go to Azkaban for work today, so I better get up and get ready. I have to be at the ministry by noon and then we travel by portkey. Maybe tomorrow?"_

 _"_ _Your going there again? I thought we talked about you not going there anymore" He said sounding slightly annoyed._

 _"_ _Ron you are being dramatic, I've been one time before and that was to get clearance to go today and to make sure I knew the protocol for working with ex-Death Eaters. I don't know what you think is going to happen, I will be fine."_

 _"_ _I don't want you to go! Is that not a good enough reason?" I could tell that he was getting frustrated._

 _"_ _Ron, it's my job I have to go. Look all I have to do is interview Malfoy…" It was at the mention of Malfoy that he interrupted me and lost it._

 _"_ _Malfoy! Your kidding me! After everything he did to you, your willing going to see him."_

 _"_ _Ronald Weasley!" I yelled and shot out of bed. "Don't even go there okay. I know what he's done, and that's exactly why I'm the one going, out of all my colleagues I'm the one most likely to get information from him okay? Now I'm going to get dressed and some coffee and your going to take a shower and calm done alright. Sweet Merlin I mean it's not like I'm going on a date with Malfoy…"_

That had done it apparently. Mentioning Malfoy and Date in the same sentence had made him so jealous that he had went to the muggle pub just down the road from us, started drinking, and a couple of hours later he was in bed with another woman. I'm not going to lie, part of me thought it was my fault. Part of me thought that I should have listened, I shouldn't have gone like he told me to. Then my friend from work had talked some sense into me.

Nora had gone out with a lot of guys, many of which had been jealous out of their minds and ultimately that's what had caused the relationships to breakdown. So she knew exactly what to tell me; for course all the usual, "you deserve better," and "he's not even worth your tears," but she made the guilt go away. I shouldn't have to change and do what any guy, or anyone for that matter, says. Its my life and if Ron can't except that it was better for us to break up. I was staying with Nora now, I didn't have any where else to go and I had to get out of that flat, my sanity depended on it. I'm glad I was able to use magic to shrink my things otherwise I don't know if all my things would have fitted in Nora's flat.

"Hermione?" I heard Nora ask. I stuck my head out of my bedroom door.

"What is it Nora? Do you need help making dinner?"

"Oh no, not at all… It's just there's a very sad looking Ron at the door and he's been there for the last half an hour and no matter what I tell him he won't leave." She said. I sighed and walking do the small hallway to the kitchen and living area of Nora's small flat.

"Oh Merlin… I'm sorry Nora. Why didn't you tell me earlier, I could have got him to leave the second he arrived at the door."

"I didn't want to bother you, I thought if I told him you were in the shower he'd leave, but apparently not. Anyway I'm pretty sure he's been drinking and I can't have a drunk guy yelling to get into my flat, my neighbours will complain and I'll get kicked out so could you…" She said quietly, as if she was afraid I'd say no or burst into tears.

"Of course. Right here goes nothing…" I said as I walked towards the front door. I took a deep breath, and then opened the door.

A/N:

I just wanted to say a quick thank you to anyone reading this story, I hope you're enjoying it, please feel free to leave a review I would love to hear what you think.

-Emma X


End file.
